


Sounds of Pleasure

by grapehyasynth



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (Like the fic is not audio but audio erotica is in the fic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Relatively mild dirty talk, Smut, Somewhere between soft opening and grad night, audio erotica, kind of, writing soft opening in a series of tags about smut and masturbation aksjdlfajs;dkfjas;lfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth
Summary: Patrick visits his favorite audio erotica website and hears a familiar voice
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 61
Kudos: 351





	Sounds of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we've all been here before but I feel the need to say it: I have so, so many substantive fic ideas that I keep feeling unable to write. Meanwhile I get a stupid one-off idea and write it quickly and am like??? Why girl?? Why are you like this?? 
> 
> Also, when I write smut I spend most of the time being like "what are you dooooing" so I'm going to throw this at ao3 and then run away blushing
> 
> Thank you to a rogue baby in my store for feedback and support
> 
> Inspired by soundsofpleasure.net, formerly of tumblr
> 
> I don't know how to do a) ratings or b) tags

It’s been a long day at the store, their busiest since the soft opening, and Patrick’s thrilled. He really is. It just - long, busy days mean he and David slipping past each other as they come in and out of the stock room. They mean David forgets his aversion to sharing drinks and grabs Patrick’s tea in passing and is too wrapped up in helping a customer to notice Patrick’s gaze fixed on the wet mouthprint left behind. They mean David up in all of Patrick’s senses without the usual teasing and lunch break and other ways that Patrick usually relies on to release some of the _I’ve got a crush on my business partner_ of it all. 

So he’s a little revved up when he gets back to Ray’s, and he blames that for the determination with which he shoves a chair under the doorknob and pulls out his phone. 

There’s a website he visits sometimes, for inspiration. There’d been a phase when he thought he maybe just wasn’t a very visual guy, so he looked in other corners of the internet for porn, trying erotica and sexy playlists and audios. Now he knows he was just leaning on the _wrong_ visuals, but he also just - still likes this. It’s a website of recordings of people, either getting themselves off or hooking up with a partner or two or talking to the listener, helping them, guiding them, begging them. 

Patrick loves it. It’s a distinct experience to watching porn; he finds he does less comparing, less analyzing in an attempt to learn. He can get lost in it more deeply, and it feels more intimate. Sometimes it’s really just about hearing someone else so lost in their own pleasure that does it for him. There’s not as much gay content as he’d prefer - and god, even the thought that that’s what he likes, that he knows that now, that he seeks it out, it makes him a little harder than he already was - so sometimes he’ll click through the back catalog, looking for audios labelled _him_ or _MFM_ or _him & him_. 

There’s a new one towards the top of the first page, though, and he thumbs at the play button without looking at the description, already working his jeans down and grabbing the lube from his bedside drawer. 

_“Okay, I apologize in advance if this seems rushed - I’m doing this in the employee bathroom at the store I own and while that would normally be enough to get me off in and of itself, because I’m a narcissist, I’m actually here to work through a very specific problem_.” 

For a second Patrick thinks he’s manifested this voice, through his own desire. Or maybe he’s just lost it. 

_“See-”_ In the background of the audio, there’s the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. Patrick remembers, distinctly, the skin-tight white jeans with a prominent, crotch-hugging zipper David had been wearing today. _“I have this coworker_. _And he gets me harder than I’ve ever been in my life_.” 

Holy. Shit. 

There’s no denying it. Somehow, like a divine boon from the gods, _David_ has submitted an audio to the website Patrick uses. 

And he thinks maybe this is inappropriate somehow, crossing a line, to listen to this very, _very_ private audio that David definitely would not have expected Patrick to be listening to. 

But - David has just said that this recording is _about Patrick_. Unless Rose Apothecary has taken on a new employee Patrick’s not aware of. 

Feeling like his skin is on fire, Patrick lays carefully back against the pillows, cradling the phone in his left hand and taking his rapidly-hardening cock in the other. 

_“Every second I’m with him, I’m imagining what it would be like to see those eyes looking up at me from between my legs. God, I bet he’d be amazing at it. I tried to keep myself from thinking about him, when I get myself off, but he’s got this - this power over me, it makes me-”_ Audio-David lets out a shuddering breath, and Patrick, alone in his bedroom, gasps and starts to stroke himself. _“I’m touching myself now, can you hear it?”_

He can, he can hear the wet noises of David jerking himself off in the bathroom that just the two of them use. He wonders if he’d used body milk to do it. He wonders if he’d looked in the mirror while he got off. He wonders how he’ll be able to look in that mirror without getting instantly hard. 

_“He’s got these - these thick fingers, that I - that I know would just be... merciless, if I asked him for it. And he’s got this lower lip I want to suck on. I want to suck on every inch of him. Oh, g-god, I’m amazing at getting myself off, don’t get me wrong, but I wish it were his mouth on me right now - I-”_

Patrick’s overwhelmed, from the visual of David masturbating to the images his voice is painting; he’s imagining himself sucking David off while he fucks into his own fist, and his breath is coming out in desperate little gasps because this isn’t going to last but there’s so much to take in-

 _“Oh god, oh fuck, oh - oh jesus fuck,”_ David whispers, a shattered thing that shoots like fire down Patrick’s spine, and he comes so hard he whites out for a second. 

He lays on the bed, still fully clothed except for his used cock in his hand, for a long time after the audio ends. The sunlight shifts across the ceiling, and he thinks he hears Ray come in downstairs, and his phone vibrates with a few new messages. 

He’s...processing. 

There’s no way to download individual audios from the site, but he moves out of private tabs and bookmarks it. He can handle the shame of his internet provider or whomever knowing this one secret. It’ll be worth it, for the repeat performances. 

They’re closed the next day, which is the only way he survives. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if he’d had to face David immediately the next morning. What could he say? Should he _not_ say anything? That seems a whole lot of wrong, considering there’s no denying that his feelings are abso-fucking-lutely reciprocated, beyond his wildest dreams. But he can’t exactly sidle up to David next to the register and lead with, “So I was touching myself the other night...” 

Inspiration comes to him in the middle of the day, when he’s halfway to the cafe and has to turn back to Ray’s because he’s getting hard again just remembering the audio. 

It’s not something he’d ever have considered, but - desperate times. Well, not _desperate_. Okay, he’s a little desperate. 

When he listens back to his recording afterwards, he wishes he could get hard again that fast. He’s never been turned on by himself before. He didn’t even know that was a _thing_. But his voice gets tight and the undeniable noises of his fist speeding up and the bed jiggling against the wall a little bit - it all really does it for him. 

He just hopes it does it for David too. 

_“So a recent audio on here was... illuminating for me, to say the least. And I wanted to return the favor._

_“There’s this guy.”_ He chuckles. _“Um. I like him so much, in a - kind of overwhelming way. I know, that’s probably not why you’re here, to listen to me talk about my feelings. Or maybe it is, in which case more power to you. I’m new to this, can you tell?_

 _“Anyway, there’s this guy, and I’m - I’m crazy about him, in every way. And I thought I would get myself - and maybe you - off today by saying some of the things I wish I could be saying to him. You see, I’m a take-charge guy. And I don’t really - I’ll be honest, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but this guy, he’s - he’s inspiring. And I wish I could show him that, and I wish I could make it good for him. So if you’re down for that, just lay back and let me take charge for tonight.”_ It’d been 1PM when he recorded it, but - it was about creating an ambiance.

 _“I want you to get totally naked for me, then lay back on your bed.”_ His cheeks had been burning, but he pictured David, and it helped. God, did it ever. _“But no touching yourself yet. Close your eyes and listen to my voice for a second. Can you feel the air on your nipples? Across your hipbones? Tickling your ankles?_

_“Can you feel the air on your cock?_

_“Imagine it’s my breath._

_“You can touch yourself now, but just - down your ribs, with the tips of your fingers. Maybe up the side of your neck. Stroke your hip for me - that’s it. You look so good. I’m licking my - my very suckable bottom lip just thinking about you.”_

Alright, that one had been a little on the nose, and Patrick had had to stifle a laugh, but he wanted to be sure David knew just how _in_ he was. 

_“Alright, I think you’ve been so good, so patient. Show me how you like to touch yourself.”_

He hadn’t needed to fake the sharp inhale that followed; just thinking about David getting off to this, to Patrick’s voice, thinking about that as he takes his own cock in hand - _fuck_. 

_“That’s it._

_“Wish I were there with you._

_“You’d show me what you like and then I’d - I’d give it to you, as long as you’d let me._

_“I - ohh, I’m trying to stay in control for you, I am, but the things you do to me-”_

His hand had sped up, and he can hear it now, listening back to it before he submits it. 

_“I’ve been trying to stay focused so we can make this last - stroke a little harder for me - but I keep wondering what you taste like. Can you feel my tongue curl up the crease of your thigh? There’s so much we won’t get to tonight, and it kills me. I want all of you._

_“Are you close? God, you’re gorgeous. You’re so - you’re so fucking sexy_. _”_ His tongue had tripped over the words. He means it, god does he ever, but to say it - to say all of this to David-

_“Unh, I’m - I’m going to - I’m going to come, come with me, please, harder, harder, that’s it, come with me-”_

He doesn’t recognize the groan that surges through the phone’s tiny microphone. He’d never known he could sound like that. 

He only lets himself worry that someone else he knows, someone other than David, might stumble on the audio website and hear him, recognize his voice. It seems a small risk, at this point. Admittedly, he’s operating in a near-constant state of arousal and is less risk-averse than normal. 

He submits the audio anonymously, providing only _he/him, 31, MFM._

Then he takes a very long, very vigorous hike. 

When he gets down from the mountain, his phone vibrates with nine new texts from David.

**patrick**

**PATRICK OMG**

**i-**

**okay not that i’m complaining but**

**you couldn’t have just asked me on a date like a normal person?!**

**okay i’m trying not to read into your silence**

**um**

**did i misread the situation?**

**fuck**

It’s been over an hour since the last text. He immediately hits _call_. 

“You didn’t, you didn’t misread it at all,” he says, the second David answers. “I’m sorry, I was hiking-” 

“You decided to just _drop that bomb_ and then _leave_ _me_ _with it_?” David’s voice is high and furious and nothing like his breathy, desperate audio and Patrick loves it, loves all of it. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Oh, god, no, don’t be - I don’t think you can - I don’t think anyone should ever apologize for _that_. That was transcendent. I’m - hmm. I have, like, a million questions about how any of this happened, but. That’s - I don’t-”

“Wow,” Patrick chuckles, leaning against the side of his car, looking up at the sky with a bursting-open feeling in his chest. “Can’t believe I’ve rendered David Rose speechless.” 

David clears his throat, but his voice is still rough when he speaks. “More than. Think you rendered me _thoughtless_ for a good minute there.” 

Patrick wants to hug every tree he can see. “Come over,” he blurts out. 

“Oh, okay,” David purrs. 

“I mean, I need to shower, because of the hiking, but after - I’d really like to see you.” 

“Yeah, that’s - Full disclosure, though, I’ve already gotten off to your audio, like, three times, which I didn’t think was possible, so I don’t know if I can, well, make that happen again today-” 

“I meant what I said,” he says, too quickly, because it occurs to him that it’s important to clarify this now. “I meant what I said about - liking you in every way I can imagine. I’m not just asking you over to - you know.” 

David’s laugh is warm in his ear. “Your shyness in the wake of all that take-charge energy is cute. Unbelievable, but cute.” 

“I’m trying to be serious here,” Patrick huffs, though he’s smiling too. 

“I know, and I - honestly, I think this is a conversation we should have in person, but for what it’s worth, I - me too. I’d also like - I mean, I would _really_ like to put our, hmm, creative energies together, but it’s - it’s not just that.” 

“Right. So - dirty talk _and_ sweet talk.” 

“Um.” David sounds genuinely overwhelmed. “Yes, _please_.” 

Patrick turns to unlock his car. “Give me thirty minutes. Twenty, if I cut my shower short.” 

“Oh my god, no, Patrick, let’s make it thirty-five, please. If we’re going to do this, you should know the value I place on proper self-care.” 

_If we’re going to do this_. “Oh, believe me, David, I think I got a pretty good earful of the value you place on _proper self-care_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen they probably end up getting roped into movie night with Ray so they sit on the couch holding hands and blushing and David's like omg we've already gotten each other off why are we like this but Patrick thinks it's adorable


End file.
